My fallen angel
by Elle Faith
Summary: What do you do when you find that your life is a lie? That friends you once cared for lied to you all along? A girl goes on a journey to discover who she is.  I suck at summaries just read this is my first story  Oneshot. MadaraxOC


~***My Fallen angel***~- * A mAdArA oNeShOt*

Character info:

Name-Hael (She thinks) 

Looks- She has dark green hair that reaches her shoulders with bangs that frame her face, big purple eyes that change to white when the most extraordinary part of her comes out, her big white wings!

Likes/dislikes- Even though she doesn't know much about herself she like to sing, be alone, read, and watch the stars. She doesn't like unkind people, loud people, or people in general. The only one she will tolerate is a certain Naruto Uzumaki because he's her first friend when she came to Konoha.

Past- She doesn't remember anything of her past, almost like she didn't exist. she doesn't know where she got her wings from, but she works hard to keep them a secret so that not even Tsunade knows about them. That's why she much prefers to be alone. 

Skills/rank- Genjustu: 3 out of 10

Ninjustu: 7 out of 10

Taijustu: 10 out of 10

She's secretly ranked an anbu but only shows her skills up to a chunin.

Sign- Virgo 

Story start:

I was running. trying desperately to get away from the place I had once called home. Why you ask? Why was I covered in blood and fleeing in terror and disgust away from my friends and loved ones? Because they knew. They all knew. But no one even cared enough to tell me. They had killed my clan. They had pursued us ever so fervently, they wouldn't stop until their disgusting blood lust was fulfilled.

They told me I had it all wrong, that they had to for the good of all the hidden villages, but I knew I had seen it with my own eyes. They might've been able to temporarily erase it from my thoughts but they could never take my memories away. They had been afraid of us, of our power. Even though we proved to them countless times that we were a peaceful race, they still attacked brutally.

When they tried to detain me, I ran. I scratched out my leaf head band and tied it around my neck for all to see. I could still hear my 'friends' distantly calling out my name. Like I would go back with them just be locked up in a cell. Yeah right. I closed my eyes and summoned my power. my wings came suddenly out of my back, glistening in the moonlight. I crouched then pushed off into the black sky with only one thought in my head. 'WHY?' 

~Two weeks before~

"Wake up Hael, you're gonna be late for training with Kakashi-sensai!" Yelled an extremely high and annoying voice. "Ugh Naruto please, just five more minutes?" I groaned exasperated. Once again I had gotten no sleep at all, so I was not in a very good mood.

(Her face lol) 

He shook me very hard then pulled the blankets off, causing me to fall off the bed. "Okay alright I'll get up just get out of my house already!" I yelled. He laughed loudly and walked out. I let out a long sigh, and took a shower. Once out I put my hair in a very high pony tail and let my bangs down to frame my face.

(Like this but that's not her just the style) 

I then put on my favorite training outfit since it served well to distract the guys. It was a black corset that was cut low showing lots of cleavage, with tight black pants, and converse to match. I slowly put on my arm wrappings which were (yep you guessed it) black. I put on a little eyeliner and mascara to make my purple eyes pop. I looked in the mirror, smiled, and walked out the door.

(Except no red)

~On the training grounds~

"Alright team, first we are going to do sparring with no weapons the first time, then weapons the second time, the two winners face me." Instructed Kakashi calmly. "Okay this time we're switching it up a bit, Hael with Sakura, and Sai with Naruto." He said suddenly. "What!" Me and Naruto both exclaimed. "No excuses now go!" We both groaned, but went to our fighting positions. "Ready, and begin!" "Hai!" yelled sakura as she charged at me. I could've dodged easily, but choose not to, I always lost purposely so I wouldn't have to fight Kakashi. Even though I could beat him easily, sharingan and every thing, I didn't want him knowing that because I knew they would try to promote me to jonin and I were fine right where I was. 

"Ha I got you now!" Yelled Sakura. So I decided to play a little bit longer by moving at an invisible speed to the side,and tripping her. "You really should be more graceful as a ninja Sakura." I said in a patronizing tone. Her face got red, and she jumped up, swinging a punch at me. I didn't dodge, and flew back and hit a tree. I pretended to be passed out as a signal I lost. Naruto left his fight to see if I was okay. Sai just fake smiled and said, " You really are a weak little bitch aren't you?"

I got up, as I felt my temper rising. "Shut the hell up you egotistical bastard!" I said right back at him. He just kept smiling. "Come make me you whore." He said. I snapped completely. "Why you little mother fucker!" I screamed. Little did I know my eyes had turned white, and I could feel the control that I had slipping away quickly. 

I started walking away, to avoid conflict until he said the very words that made me discover who I really was. "I wonder if your filthy mother is just like you , ya filthy whore." I turned, did a total one eighty, getting so angry that I suddenly felt the familiar pain in my back. With a rip of fabric, they broke free, my huge beautiful wings shining in the sun. 

(Like that)

His jaw dropped, and I smirked. "Wasn't expecting that now was ya?" I say tauntingly. "What the hell!"Said Sakura. "Holy shit."Said Naruto. "They're beautiful." Said Kakashi. By now everyone, almost the whole village was there watching with a mixture of awe, fear, astonishment, and disgust in their faces. "Shit now look what you made me do!" I screamed at Sai. With one swoop of my powerful wings he went flying about five hundered miles back. I crouched then took off flying in the air, to everyones amazement. But then I started to feel dizzy, and before long, I lost conscousness. "Someone catch her!" I heard Naruto scream. Then fell into a void. 

~A week and 6 days later~

I slowly opened my eyes from the darkness I had been consumed by. I was surrounded by people. "Where the hell am I?" I said groggily. "Your in the hospital Hael-chan." Said Naruto quietly. He was looking at me really weirdly. Suddenly I remembered. 'SHIT!' I mentally cursed myself. "Damn I really messed up." I mumbled quietly to my self. "And why is that?" Said a voice. I looked to see Lady Tsunade standing there expectantly.

"Um well I don't really remember, but-" "cut the crap I know you do, what I want to know is how. The Akasahi clan died off a long time ago, how is it that you still live?" She asked demandingly. "Who were the Akasahi?" asked Naruto. She turned to him they were said to be actual incarnates of angels, they had amazing power, but threatened the village, so naturally we had to elimanate them. 

The minute she said that, something in my head just snapped. Insufferable pain erupted in my head. "AAaHhh!" I screamed out. "Hael!" yelled Naruto. I opened my eyes and my memories come back to me, raging through my head. 

(Once again not her but you get the picture)

~Flash back, Hael is 13~

"Mommy where are we going?" I asked as she ran with me on her back, while my father with my sister on his back. "Some where safe, where no one will ever find us, and we can live in peace." She answered simply. Her beautiful wings spread out and we took off into the night. 

~4 months later~

I had a peaceful home with my mother, father, and younger sister, Kikyo. The only catch was, we weren't allowed to fly. But me and my sister loved flying, and didn't think it bad to do it once on a while.

It wasn't until that faithful night... Me and kikyo were being tucked in by our mother, tonight was the night we were going out back to fly. About 2 hours after she walked out we pushed off our covers,and snuck out the window. 

Slowly our wings spread and we crouched ready to take off. "Race you to the spring!" Yelled my sister. And we took off. We were laughing and having a great time, I was most definetely winning. I felt so free with the wind whipping at my hair. I hadn't heard Kikyo's laugh in a while so I looked behind me. She wasn't there. A shot of panic went through me, but I relaxed, and went back to the the spring to see of she had landed there. What I saw crushed me to my core.

(Except no crows)

There she was, right next to the spring, her 12 year old body beatened and naked. She was missing fingers and toes someone had slit her throat, and there was a kunai stabbed into her multiple times. I gagged at the sight, but them realized who she was and ran to her body. Somehow she was still alive. "G-go...go...run." She weakly whispered. "Ssh. It' s okay your gonna live." I said stroking her blood matted hair. She shook her head sadly and pulled my head down to her lips, with her last breath she said she said, "I love you sis, now run before they get you..." Her hand went limp on your head, and it fell.

I just looked at her. "Hey, wake up, open your eyes! Kikyo this is not funny! Kikyo? KIKyo! KIKYO!" I screamed tears lining my face. "I have to go tell mom and dad, they'll know what to do." I said and took off into the sky. 

I landed in my window and heard screaming and fighting downstairs. I ran down just in to watch my father's head be sliced clean off his shoulders. "DAD!" I Screamed. My mom looked at me, and yelled, "Go get your sister and run!" "I can't they raped and killed her!" i Said while sobbing. She Looked at me in horror. Then she turned to the ninja. "You crossed the line! How could you rape my child!" She screamed. "For your insolence you will DIE!" Her wings became daggers as she stabbed them repeatedly with them, but to no avail they just kept coming and coming until they finally over powered her. I watched in horror as they dragged her away like a dog. They turned the their dispassionate eyes towards me. "Kill her slowly said One of them the all started toward me. "Wait." said one voice. "What!" They said. Erase her memory and take her with us the leaf village we could use her." "Fine." They said and one came towards me. I was still trying to get to my mothers body. "S-stay away from me you murderers" I screamed. "Sshh. It'll all be but a distant dream. The last thing I heard was my families voices, "You will be the last of your kind." Said my father. "The angel of death, get revenge on them all." Said my mother. "And most importantly, don't forget yourself, Nevaeh Akasahi, the angel of death, we'll meet again someday, just not today." Said Kikyo, as I feel their warmth and love surround me one last time. "I Promise, I WILL NOT FORGET!" i scream and fall into a void.

~Back to the present~

"Hael are you okay?" Said naruto. I cringed at his touch. "Don't. touch. me." i said in a deadly voice. Everyone takes a step back. I looked at Tsunade. "Your wrong. MY clan was a peaceful race YOU killed them brutally. I know because they raped and killed my sister, a 12 year old girl who couldn't hurt a fly!" I screamed. "What is she talking about?" Naruto said in horror. I went on. "Then they made me watch as they sliced my father's head off, and brutally beat my mother, dragging her off to kill her slowly. YOU tried to erase my memories, well you might have been able to erase it from my thoughts, but you will NEVER erase it from my heart!" I scream. "I know my purpose and who I am. I am Nevaeh Akasahi Angel of death, And avenger of my clan. NOT 'Hael'" I say venomously. Tsunade stared at me in shock. "Nevaeh..." Said Naruto as he inched closer. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I said going into hysterics. My wings ripped out of my back and I blew a hole through the wall, flying out of it. "Detain her!" I heard Tsunade yell. I rolled my eyes, like they could ever catch me.

~Now~

I had heard of them, the Akatsuki, and they're objective, to rule the world and destroy the leaf village. I wanted to join them. (If you wish to find them go to the village hidden in the rain.) said a voice in my head. 'who are you?' I asked. (Your demon side you only talk to once every month or in tough situations.) 'Hmm, Cool' I simply thought. I changed directions heading to the mist where i quickly found their hideout. 

I retracted my wings and started walking calmly towards their amusement in my eyes. "What are you doing around these parts un?" Asked a voice. I turned around to see the clay bomber Deidara Iwa (I think that's his last name) And his partner Sasori Akusuna. "I want to join the Akatsuki." I state simply. He rolls his eyes instantly under estimating me. "What could a woman like you possibly do for the Akatsuki yeah? Besides being our maid and sex toy?" He said cockily. Sasori eyed you strangely. "For once I agree, I since Almost no chakra coming from this girl." I closed my eyes releasing all the chakra I had been supressing for 4 years, along with my wings. "I think you might want to reconsider." I say smugly when their jaws dropped. They nodd and lead the way deep into the cave.

After what seemed like hours, we came to a door, my eyes had adjusted to the darkness so I slowly knocked. "Enter." Came a creepy voice. I opened the door to see a man with orange hair and many peircings. "Why have you brought this woman here!" He sounded angry. "She wants to join the Akatsuki." said Sasori. "And You found her worthy enough?" He asked. "Yes un she's amazing!" Exclaimed Deidara. "Hmm I see what is your talent or ability?" He questioned. "I would like to demonstrate in front of the whole Organazation so they know I'm not to be triffled with." I say emotionlessly. He shrugged. "As you wish." He said and he transported you all to what looked like a training field. Deidara gather everyone up." He ordered. "Yes Leader-sama, un." he said and disappeared. 

Within minutes they were all there. I had once again masked my chakra. "Leader-sama, who is this woman?" Asked Itachi Uchiha. "She wants to join the Akatsuki." He said simply. "Show us your ability." He said. I nodded. Releasing my chakra and wings. "Who are you?" some asked incredously.

"I am Nevaeh Akashi, angel of death, the last of my kind." I said in a voice not my own. "Do you think we could extract her demon?" Someone asked. I laughed hautily (SP?) Her soul is fused within mine. I. AM. HER." I said. "Interesting. But to become a full member you must take us all on and win against at least 4 of us." He explained. "OK" Was all I said before I Took off into the sky. 'what now!' I questioned my demon self severely. (Just let me take over a bit i promise I won't kill em... much.) 'Eh? what the hell? Sure.' I said.

My wings turn into razor sharp blades, and the wrappings on my arms do too. I dive. "Whoa." Was all all Kisame could say before I stabbed him in the stomach then slammed his head so far into the ground only his feet were showing. Then they surrounded me. My eyes started to glow the darkest color of black. "Blades of death!" I yell. then start spinning in circles my wings stretched to the max. I insert some strong paralysis poison and hit every one of them. They all fall to the ground, twitching and drooling. I looked around. "So am I in?" I ask innocently. Leader-sama nodds with his mouth wide open. I walk over to him and shut his jaw. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies."

~2 years later~

I had been here for a while. My partner was Tobi. He was funny, but cute. I was starting to fall for him. We all suited up for our final attacked on the leaf village, the only ninja left were my old team. So of we went. On our enduring mission. 

"Are we there yet?" "No tobi we are not so stop asking!" A deep chuckle escaped his lips. "It's so fun to annoy you." He said clearly amused while taking his mask off. "Oh shut it Madara." I said while blushing. A hand brushed my cheek, "Is that a blush i see you look so beautiful..." "A-are you o-o-okay madara-sama?" I questioned slowly. His face was suddenly closer to mine. "I will be in minute.." He whispered seductively in my ear. "Wha-" Suddenly his lips were on mine and all logical thought went out the window. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His hand went down and groped my ass. I moaned, and took that chance to start carressing my tongue with his my hands slid down his shoulders, tracing the outline of his abs, groaned into my mouth then went to my ear "I've wanted you for so long.." He whispered seductively as he started to trail down my neck sucking and biting searching for my sweet spot. I moaned loudly. He smirked and bit it hard enough to draw blood, I gasped in pleasure and pain. He lapped out the blood with his tongue while whispering against my skin, "Mine." I slowly started to rock my hips with his, grinding our intimate parts together. We both moaned in unison. He suddenly ripped my shirt off and start massaging my bare chest. "mmm madara..." I moaned.

Then he slowly lowered his mouth to my right breast, sucking and nipping the hard nipple. "Nnnghg!" I moaned again,panting. "Get ready for the ride of your life." He said in a deep voice clouded with lust. "I love you Madara, take me..." "And that I will My dear sweet Nevaeh..." He said. And the night explodded into one filled with love lust, and passion. (Sorry not ready for a lemon yet!)

~Day of the battle~

"How could you do this? We're your friends!" Yelled Naruto. I laughed humorlessly. "I couldn't go back even if I wanted to." I said. It was true, even though I hated Konoha, I just couldn't hate them, they had done nothing wrong, yet I betray them. "Yes you can Tsunade is willing to let you back in if you protect us. With someone like you, we would win." Said naruto. I was shocked and struck with a sudden longing to go back with him to the good times. But then I remembered why I was here, To take revenge for my clan. And I was in love and going to to marry the leader of the Akatsuki Madara Uchiha.

"I'm sorry Naruto as much as I want to take that offer I can't. I'm in love and going to get married, and I must take revenge for my clan." I said sadly. He hung his head low. "I see I don't want to fight you ." So he just stepped to the side. "Thank you Naruto" I say, Greatful I didn't have to kill my best friend. "Naruto your still weak little piece of shit-" I ripped his throat out before he could finish. "I've always wanted to do that." I say quietly. "Ya know if you think about it he's the reason I'm here. I would still be foolishly fighting on your side if not for him, I thank you Sai." I muse quietly to myself as Naruto stares at me in horror. 

I grin Cheekily at him, Looking like my old self. "What can I say I'm a heart-less demon." I heard a dark chuckle come from behind me. "That you are." Said Madara. "Can i kill them myself? They are my old team." I ask innocently. "Okay fine." He quickly conceeds.

I smiled and calmly walked over to Sakura. "S-stay away from me you freak!" She screams. I frown. "You know ..." I say conversationlly, I suddenly slice her head off, "I never liked you." I say simply. "SAKURA!" Yelled sasuke. I glared at him. "You killed Weasle-sama." i say and pop goes his head. I giggle as blood spatters all over my face. "Nevaeh watch out!" Screams Madara. I turn with my katana ready,but it's too late.

His sword plunges deep into my heart, I look slowly into the eyes of my killer, time seems to stop as i see it's Naruto. I can hear madara screaming my name. With the last of my strength I plunge my katana into his heart too. We both fall to our knees, me on my back him on his stomach. I can my heartbeat slowing, "Thank you Naruto." I say. "You're welcome...Hael." He says before dying. Madara was at my side in an instant. "NO you can't die! What about the wedding! Our future! LIVE!" He said. "I've done...what I came here to do. T-the rest is up to you." I say weakly. I was fading fast.

"Please don't go I still need you!" He begs. "C-c-an you...t-tell me what y-y-you...always say to me at n-n-night?" I ask weakly. He nodds I close my eyes, waiting. "Goodnight my dear fallen angel..." He whispers, holding back tears. I smile. "Goodnight Madara...I'll be waiting..." I say and fall into a void of nothingness.

Suddenly I am surrounded by voices, and happy cheers. I see a door. I walk over and open it. There they are, my whole clan. "You did it!" We're so proud!" Were all I heard. I smiled and laughed, surrounded by their warmth love and happiness I was finally at peace.

~With Madara~

It stopped raining. I look up in the sky and saw a rainbow stretch across the sky. An unnatural wind blew my way, with came a voice that brought tears to my eyes. "I love you madara, and I always will..." I smiled to myself and looked up in the sky. "Where ever you are I love you too Nevaeh, my fallen angel..."


End file.
